


Chapter 5: End Game

by Zillidan



Series: Jen's Legion Story [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Final Battle, M/M, Twisting Nether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Having left Maiev and some heroes behind, Jenovaar, Khadgar, Illidan, and Velen follow Kil'jaeden to the final showdown. They have entered the Twisting Nether, Meaning any death here for wither Kil'jaeden of Jenovaar is permanent. The stage is set for a battle to decide Azeroth's fate.





	Chapter 5: End Game

Jen, Velen, Illidan, and Khadgar emerged on the other side, as well as the twenty remaining heroes. They were on Kil'jaeden flagship, Jen recognized it well. Like all Legion cruisers, the hull was made of the same dark green metal and use Fel energy to keep it aloft and travel from dimension to dimension. Jen quickly recalled the vessel she was on for the longest time, even briefly serving as the second in command. She knew this vessel well, however. On a good day, they would watch as it came into orbit on a planet and completely destroyed entire capitals, usually at the end of a stubborn campaign in which this kind of vessel was required. On a bad day, it warped in next to your ship and usually meant Kil'jaeden coming aboard to berate, punish, or even kill someone aboard your ship. All in all, it was a large and elaborate ship that nobody in the universe ever wanted to see. She knew Kil'jaeden would be at the stern, on the elevated platform. It was where he and his officers tended to watch the destruction. This time though, the ship was warping….somewhere. The skies around them swirled with green energy, the Twisting Nether. Jen suddenly felt the wave of anxiousness fall over her again. She hadn't even thought about the implications. This was it, it was do or die. 

She gripped her sword as Legion forces came down the ramp. It had been a long time since she had feared death, and it came out in her fighting. The powerful warrior was very passive, barely helping out, not taking her risks, and not getting involved in the scrums she usually did. Sure if she died on Azeroth she was effectively dead too, her soul would return to Antorus to be tortured for eternity, but maybe she felt like then she would at least have a chance. When the fighting ceased, Velen put a hand on her shoulder. 

"My child, you were destined to be here for a purpose. I know the apprehension you feel, but we need the warrior you are in these moments."

His soft blue eyes glowed to her as she gripped her blade tight. She found newfound vigor. It had been millennia since she had been in this concentrated amount of fel energy straight from the Nether. Once she came to Azeroth and left the Legion, Sargeras had severed her connection. Back again, she was restored. Her stamina was endless, as she cut swaths of destruction through the Legion forces. She pulled full energy out of the air with ease and scorched the skin off of her foes, sending all these demons to their final demise. She remembered spells she had lost to time, unable to use them on Azeroth. She was able to tear a rift in reality, sucking her foes in, even pulling the skin from their bones in a grotesque fashion. She cursed some of her opponents, the Felborne Elves among them clawing at their own boiling skin, attacking each other in panic, their insides burning and spilling out of their torsos. This was the Jen the universe feared and this was the Jen that was back, except this time on the other team.  
The demons finally stopped coming, the group heading up to the top, the only person up there Kil'jaeden himself, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. The way to the central platform was only accessible by bridges of fel energy. It was at that point that forces began pouring in from behind. The group of four crossed the bridge quickly as the twenty remaining heroes stayed back to hold the demons at bay. Jen gripped her blade tightly, Velen withdrawing his staff of light powered with the Eye of Prophecy; Illidan ignited his war glaives, while Khadgar elected to keep his hands ready, leaving Atiesh idle on his back to empower his spell casting. 

Kil'jaeden turned to face the group, a scowl on his face as the vessel sped towards its unknown destination. 

"Hmm, so this is how it ends?" he muttered, his featureless eyes scanning the group in front of him. Each person held a unique connection to him, and it seemed fitting this was the final encounter.

"Well, are we just going to stare at each other, or are we going to get started?"

Jen grinned, feeling the new energy coursing through her as she felt the force of Illidan's wings flap behind her. She charged in while she saw Illidan shoot over her to Kil'jaeden. Khadgar conjured arcane energy in various forms to assault him while Velen focused on protecting them. Kil'jaeden was taken back by Illidan initial attack. Illidan attacked him with a flurry of blows as Jen came from the side to flank. He effortless swiped a hand in Jen's direction, Fel energy coiling around her legs and knocking her to the ground. He found a weakness in Illidan's attack and swiped at him with his claws, empowered by raw chaotic force. Illidan was knocked off to the side before being lifted up by Kil'jaeden. 

"Mmm, twice you failed me, now this time you die by my hand."

He squeezed Illidan's neck, the Demon Hunter feeling his neck being crushed and needle lick claws digging in before he was suddenly dropped. Arcane energy erupted in his face, causing a nasty burn as he turned towards Khadgar. He launched a fiery Armageddon towards him, but the Archmage easily "blinked" off to the side, a useful short teleport used by any mage. This gave Velen the means to mend Illidan's wounds and Jen to recover. Jen was able to recover and moved in, slashing Kil'jaeden with her fel empowered blade, then plunging it into his side. Kil'jaeden howled and swung at her, connecting the side of her head. She fell to the floor, vision blurred and ears ringing. She felt her nose bleed as she watched Kil'jaeden fight the other three. Something felt wrong to her. This was the all-powerful number two of the Legion, yet he was about to be dead any second. Velen restored the mental state of her head as she started to put together what was going on. Kil'jaeden was stalling. She raised her voice to yell before the vessel lurched to a stop, causing everyone but Kil'jaeden to stumble. She raised her head and looked out past the red Man'ari at the destination. 

She would recognize those landmasses anywhere, regardless of the condition they were in. Argus, the beloved homeworld of the Eredar people, lay in ruin. The entire planet surface was grey and dead and those that still seemed alive were by the sickening fel energy that tainted the landscape. One end of the planet, where she noted Mac'Aree was, was completely blown out, like an explosion from inside pushed through that spot, or perhaps something bore through the crust of the planet. Yet here it stood still, despite its current state, her homeworld. The battle paused as they watched Kil'jaeden's wounds heal, the proximity to Argus confirming her own suspicions. There were whispers when she was with the Legion of a Titan World Soul in Argus that was giving the Legion an alternate way to regenerate. Though Jen didn't die much, every time she regenerated, she was always away from Argus, like they didnt wanted the Man'ari to see it. She turned to see Velen, the old prophet looking like he would collapse into a sobbing mess at any second, tears welling in his eyes as he gazed upon his world for the first time in over twenty-five thousand years. Even as Kil'jaeden regenerated, he had sorrow in his eyes. Did he regret what he did like she had? Was it because of Velen's emotions? There had been rumors…

Kil'jaeden's sorrow quickly fell off as the reinvigorated Man'ari grew in size, easily over twenty feet tall now. He conjured a spell that sent Illidan and Khadgar tumbling back across the bridge to the heroes. The heroes, she had nearly forgotten them. They held up valiantly, no deaths among them. It was obvious who Kil'jaeden wanted to kill first, a final battle between the greatest betrayals of their people. Jen stared up at Kil'jaeden. This is the imposing figure she remembered. She looked over at Velen, who for the first time in so long looked lost and afraid. How were the two of them going to face him? Kil'jaeden laughed and crossed his arms as rifts opened around him and he started conjuring a spell.

"Witness our home world and the power of the Legion. The place from which we came will be your final tomb once and for all."

In one final act of deceit, Kil'jaeden brought them home to give them no hope, before ending their lives. Jen stared at the ground, and then back to Velen. His eyes seemed dimmer than before. For once, he had nothing to say, and Jen had no idea what to do. As she watched Kil'jaeden conjure his spell, she felt something flash in her mind, a view she never thought she would see again. She stood in front of a mirror on the Legion vessel. Fresh after her transformation, she gazed over her nude form was strong, powerful; Fel energy flowed into her and through her with ease. Furthermore, a set of powerful wings grew out of her back. While she never flew too often, they ended up being a symbol of power throughout the Legion, power she lost after being cut off from Argus, the seat of power. As if Velen was in her thoughts, she felt the whisper of light in her mind as he whispered to her.

"Child, it is the only way. Nobody can resent you for what you do."

She snapped back to reality, the demonic fangs of Kil'jaeden in a smirk. In a few moments, the spell would rip the skin off of their bodies, leaving them as spirits for the Legion. 

She braced herself and reached out to Argus. In response, she felt a wave of energy pass into her that she hadn't felt in thousands of years. Like mages tapping into the ley lines of a world soul, Jen tapped into the raw fel energy or Argus. She could see the energy coursing out of Argus into her. Kil'jaeden noticed it too, a look of panic on his face as he hastened his spellcasting as much as he could. For the second time in her life, she felt fel energy filling her and rewriting her DNA. Her body felt like it had pockets of energy that were missing and it was being filled with fel energy. Her true form began to burst forth, her wings wrenching out of her back in a grotesque way, feeling them flap for the first time. She felt the scars in her face glow again with fel energy, even one of her other eye that had faded and healed in the absence, she felt herself grow until she was only a couple feet shorter than Kil'jaeden himself. Her hooves became more demonic in appearance and she blinked her eyes ablaze even more than usual. She squeezed her hand together feeling long black claws poke into her skin, even drawing blood form herself, still crimson but stinking with fel. She remembered the sensation, able to physically see every touch of fel energy around her and pluck it out of the air like fruit and use it. Fel magnetized to her it seemed, and her mind was sharper than it ever had been before, being re-opened to the vast universe she remembered. She recalled hundreds of thousands of experiences she had, memories lost to her, all flooding in at once. All of this would be fine if Kil'jaeden wasn't about to finish his spell. She charged her claws with fel and charged Kil'jaeden, knocking him to the ground. Kil'jaeden knocked her off and the two ended up in a fistfight. The fight was not that equal, Kil'jaeden was much stronger than Jen, but in her newfound power, she was able to challenge him.

Finally, he blasted her off and stood up, bloody and bruised, claw marks all over as he stumbled to the edge of the vessel and turned, falling to one knee, a new scar adorning his face as he looked back. Jen too lay there as Velen eyed the pair.

"Jenovaar, listen to me. I have always viewed you as one of my successes. You turned on my brother and his following to join us. We blessed you with more and more power and in your height, you left."

He coughed up blood as he continued.

"I always admired you, your beauty, power, and the way you worked tirelessly for our cause. That's why it pained me to see you betray us, only second to the pain I felt when my own lo-" 

He paused and grimaced, holding a wound 

"-brother betrayed me."

Jen felt the tendrils of his mind invade hers as he continued to feed her sappy words. Images of her childhood flooded her mind, her parents, sister, her failures, the euphoric feeling she felt when joining the Legion, the lust she felt for the remaining Duumvirate. Intermixed were fabricated images from the Deceiver, a time in which Kil'jaeden shared an evening with her when she was his right-hand man, a time where they held hands, a time where Velen cursed her very name. The emotion overwhelmed her as her brain couldn't figure out was real and what was just lies fed to her. She broke down and cried, hearing the bellowing laugh of Kil'jaeden as his wounds began to heal once more. 

"Now you remember young Jenovaar, the bond we shared, and how you betrayed that bond." 

He walked over as Velen just backed off, a concerned look on his face as Kil'jaeden knelt in front of the sobbing Jen, lifting a clawed finger to her chin, staring her in the eyes. 

"I offer you one last chance, my love. Join with me again, strike down my brother, and let us continue our campaign against the darkness."

She stared into his eyes, smiling as she leaned in, and raised a clawed hand and swiped him across the face, causing him to stand up and stumble back, falling to the ground. Velen quickly snapped into action and called the light to his aid, searing the weakened Man'ari, cutting off his regeneration ability. He sat there, bleeding out, as he shook his head.

"It was easy"

She sat up on the ground, looking at him in the eyes.

"You chose the wrong memories to show me. We were friends for a long long time, I know who your true love is, and it was never me."

His face sank as Velen came over and talked with him, the deceiver taking his last few breaths. At this point, Khadgar and the twenty heroes returned, the group well sweaty, bloody and bruised, but alive nonetheless for the moment. 

The rest of the group sat silent for a few moments before Khadgar spoke, sorrow in his voice. 

"Well at least we died fighting, with a dangerous blow to the Legion."

Everyone nodded in unison, starting to accept their fates. Everyone except Illidan, whose facial expression, was always hard to read with his blindfold and weathered lines. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Sargerite keystone. With this, they could open a portal to anywhere in the universe, including home.

"Khadgar, can you teleport us home if we get close?"

His hands flared with arcane energy

"Twenty-four of us? Even with the influx of energy, it will take a great toll."

Illidan looked away, taking that answer as a yes as he tinkered with the Keystone. A rift was opened in the Twisting Nether, with Azeroth being on the other side. The group huddled together as fast as they could in their injured condition.

Jen watched Velen and Kil'jaeden, sparks in their eyes renewed for the first time she could remember in forever. Kil'jaeden talked of his envy for Velen and how he always admired him. In what was a blaze of an instant, Velen gently caressed his forehead with light and the explosion destroyed the vessel, causing it to go into freefall. All that was left of Kil'jaeden was ash and his wicked skull necklace. The Deceiver was no more. As the explosion went, Khadgar finished his spell, much to the personal determinant of himself, but everyone made it off of the vessel.

The group appeared on a hill in Aszuna. Everyone lay there as the teleport sort of dropped them in. In his haste, Khadgar was more worried about getting the group back home rather than to an exact spot. A sore tailbone was much easier to treat than death. Jen got to her feet and gazed around at the group. Most of them were groaning and rolling around, trying to recover in disarray. Jen felt a twinge of sorrow in her as she left Argus. Though it was a decayed homeworld of the Legion, she would have at least liked to touch her hoof to the dirt one last time. She gazed around a bit more before she noticed everyone looking in one direction. Everyone had a worried look in their eyes, so she also turned around, mouth agape. Like an oversized moon, Argus hung in the sky like a new celestial body. She shuddered as she felt herself flap her wings instinctively. A moment of panic came over her. Just when she thought she thought she would maybe start to fit in, this happens. Argus being this close, she kept her fel form. She closed her eyes as she thought to herself. While she thought the hardest part was past her, Illidan had forced fate. It seemed as if the worst was yet to come.


End file.
